


Bindings

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: "You're the best boy. Always my good boy" Derek's words made Stiles sigh and relax against his restraints."Will you make me cum, please daddy?" Stiles whispered, pushing his hips up against Derek's.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 141





	Bindings

"Daddy" Stiles whimpered, clenching his fingers against his palm. 

"What baby?" Derek asked, his hot breath fanning over Stiles' angry red, spit slick cock. 

"Fuck me please daddy. I can't- I'm so- I need to cum daddy, please. Please let me cum" stiles whispered, tugging against the rope wrapped around his wrist. 

"You've been so good for me, baby boy. So good" Derek praised, trailing kisses up stiles' clenching stomach. 

"I'm a good boy?" Stiles asked shyly, his cheeks red and flushed all the way down to his chest. Derek pressed a sweet kiss to the boy's lips, his hand hooking Stiles' leg around his waist. 

"You're the best boy. Always my good boy" Derek's words made Stiles sigh and relax against his restraints. 

"Will you make me cum, please daddy?" Stiles whispered, pushing his hips up against Derek's. 

"Of course baby. Good boys get rewards, don't they?" Derek pressed the tip of his cock to the boys hole, pushing the tip inside and stopping. Stiles gasped, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips parting around soft, anticipating pants. Derek pushed in slowly, taking his time to settle inside of his boy, not stopping until his hips pressed firmly against Stiles' ass. When he was fully inside, Stiles sighed out in relief, his body going lax as his ass clenched around Derek's thick cock. 

"Is that good baby?" Derek asked, watching Stiles' eyes shutter closed. 

"So good daddy. Feels so good. Need you inside of me always, daddy, wanna be filled with you all day. Feel empty without daddy inside of me, filling me up" Stiles babbled through small whines, his hips gyrating, trying to fuck himself against Derek's cock. Derek hummed softly, sliding his hand up the boys stomach. Stiles opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out until Derek brought his hand up and Stiles could suck two digits into his mouth and suck. 

"Fuck baby, you're so good for me" Derek pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in, making Stiles moan around Derek's fingers. Derek set up a brutal pace, fucking in and out of his boy until he was leaking tears and all he could do was gasp and moan and clench at his bindings. Stiles' whole body jerked with the way Derek was fucking him, the tip of his cock punching against his prostate. 

"Can- can I- daddy!" Stiles sobbed, following with a cry as Derek teased one of his nipples. 

"You cum when daddy cums, you know the rules" Derek growled. Stiles whimpers again, clenching his hole every time Derek pushed in. 

"Cum in me daddy. Please. Fill me up daddy, wanna be full of your cum. Wanna be fucked so full I can taste it, daddy please" Derek cursed under his breath, his hips stuttering as he came, shooting warm spunk all over Stiles' walls, painting his insides. Stiles moaned, throwing his head back as he was pumped full, his own orgasm following seconds after. His cum pooled against his belly, some splashing on his chest. Derek moaned, pushing in a few more times before pulling out. 

He put a plug in Stiles' ass, keeping him sated and full of cum just as he wanted to be.


End file.
